Two Little Lives
by Ashfur Reborn
Summary: Two little lives to protect. A HUGE responsibility. But when tragedy strikes....NO FLAMES!
1. Do you remember the time

**I was _REALLY _tired when I thought of this. Just random kitting scenes. Put the couple you want to see, and I'll probably put it. First one's Firestar and Sandstorm. I DON'T own Warriors. SOB**

Sandstorm lay curled up on her bed, watching her own tail flick restlessly. She knew she ought to get some sleep, but every time she shut her eyes they sprang back open, as if her eyelids were held up by tiny posts. The ginger cat rose from the moss, hoping to find a more comfortable position, but suddenly crumpled with pain. _What?_ she thought, suddenly a bit groggy. _Oh...no..._ Sandstorm held in any moans , though her whole body still ached. There was a stir somewhere below her heart, and she knew that her litter of kits was arriving. "Firestar," she whispered into the night. "Come here..." Then she began a slow, painful amble to the warriors den, looking for Cinderpelt.

Cinderpelt had just gotten back from getting moss for Graystripe(He was injured) when she saw Sandstorm limping across the clearing. She dropped the moss and it dropped soggily to the ground. "Sandstorm!" She hobbled over to her and propped her up by her shoulder. "You shouldn't be up! Your kits are due soon, you don't want to hurt them!" Leading her over to the nursery, Cinderpelt realized something. "Are they..." she swallowed the lump in her throat, "coming?"

Sandstorm dipped her head in assent. "Cinderpelt, I know t-this is your first kitting without Yellowfang, but you must h-help me," she told her quietly.

Cinderpelt bit her lip, she was so scared. "I-I've never... been to a kitting before. I have n-no idea what to do." She felt like crying like a defenseless little kit. _Yellowfang... StarClan... help me._ "What do I need? What do I do? Why does it have to be today?" _Why me?_ She remembered Graystripe in her den. _Maybe he can help._ She felt anxiety overwhelm her. _But he's injured and I doubt he knows what to do more than I do!_ Sandstorm was weakening by the second. "What happens during a ktting?" she figured it was a stupid question, but it needed to be asked.(A/N: This is Cinderpelt's first time overseeing a kitting.)

Sandstorm's cries of pain were matched by another stream of growls of pain. _Ow! Ow! Ow! This better be good! Ow!_ Grunting in pain, Graystripe limped into the horrific scene. Sandstorm was lying on her side, Cinderpelt sitting in slient panic. "Ayi-yi-yi! This isn't good!" Graystripe stumbled over to Cinderpelt. "Hey Cinderpelt..." A sore Graystripe bent his head to his side onto Cinderpelt's head for comfort, "Hey hey, don't cry okay. I might not know what to do during a kitting. But that's okay 'cause I'm not the one doing the kitting! Nature has a way of letting queens know exactly what to do. I'm not sure what, but I think we wait until the pain increases and the kits start coming. Until then, we wait..."

The large ginger tom sat outside of the nursery. He heard a mew from inside, a familliar mew. Firestar quickly slid into the entrance. "Sandstorm? I heard my name.." his voice trailing off, bounding over to his mate. "What's wrong, Sandstorm?" he trotted over to the she-cat's side and gave her head a few licks. Firestar turned his gaze from Sandstorm to Cinderpelt. "Do you know what's wrong with her?" he asked Cinderpelt, keeping his voice calm.

Interceding for the panic-stricken Cinderpelt, Graystripe turned to Firestar, who was his best friend, "Oh hi... erm... Your mate is having kits, and we can't do much for her until the kits comes out. Don't worry, everything will work out fine." _I think..._ Despite his words of confidence, his amber eyes wavered in that area.

Cinderpelt was panicking. Sandstorm was in so much pain, and she couldn't do anything about it. If she gave her poppy seeds, she'd fall asleep and the kits might not be born the right way. _I don't want to kill anyone! What do I do?_ Graystripe's advice did help a bit and it was comforting to have other cats around her. _I wish Yellowfang was here; she'd know what to do..._ She was cut off from her thoughts when Sandstorm let out another wail of pain. Her anxiety went through the roof. She started to wimper quietly. _StarClan, help me!_

Cinderpelt, her mind clouding with fear, suddenly heard a small voice in her head, and smelled kit-scent. It was not the scent of a newborn covered in birthing fluid, but of a very young kit nonetheless. Shaking her head in confusion, the medicine cat tried to clear her mind, and get back to the terrifying task at hand.  
Suddenly, a small but calm and soothing voice rang out in her head._There is nothing to fear, Cinderpelt,_ it mewed serenely.The young apprentice suddenly saw a flashing image of a small, white-silver kit sitting under a swathe of stars._I am Silver. My brother is Firestar. I will make sure that his kits come smoothly._ Cinderpelt's mind cleared, and she listened to the directions that Silver provided._Massage her belly muscles, so that the kits will come easier. There is no need to give her any herbs, as she is healthy and able to kit. Once the kits have come, lick them clean and let them drink their mother's milk. Then give Sandstorm some traveling herbs, so that she will still be strong after the birthing. Make sure that she is full-fed, so that she will provide the kits with enough milk._ Silver mewed. The kit paused, then nodded. _Good luck! _Then the silver she-cat faded from Cinderpelt's mind, and she was left to take care of Sandstorm.

Cinderpelt's eyes were wide. _StarClan... came to help me..._ She looked around at the other cats in the nursery. They didn't look like they heard anything. Looking over at Graystripe, she spoke, "Graystripe, can you massage her belly while I'm gone?" She made her way to the entrance calmly to the others' amazement, "I'm going to get some travleing herbs. I'll be right back." With that, she bounded off towards her den to rifle through her herbs. _I should get some fresh-kill as well..._

Firestar glanced up at Graystripe. "Are you still pretty injured? Could you manage to massage her belly?" he asked. Then he fixed his gaze on the restless queen.

Cinderpelt returned with the fresh-kill and herbs and dropped both to the ground. Graystripe and Firestar were taking care of massaging her muscles and Sandstorm already seemed to be doing better to Cinderpelt's amazement. She racked her memory to remember what Silver instructed. _Got the massaging. _She looked down at the items she brought into the Nursery. _And the herbs and fresh-kill._ The kits weren't exactly born yet... so she couldn't lick them clean. I guess all she could do was try to comfort her a bit.When she left the nursery, she picked up the moss bundle from the middle of the clearing, realizing that it could help a bit. "Here, Sandstorm, have some water. Everything will be okay, I promise." She hoped she sounded more confident than she felt.

Sandstorm tried to remain calm, even though a nervous sweat was soaking her fur. Jumbled voices tumbled around her, fast, then slow; loud, then soft. And suddenly her body was leading her through a familiar command, and she knew the kitting would go right...Her muddled mind then broke through into full-consciousness once more, and she was aware of a mewling kit. Sandstorm was halfway there. In an almost painless instant, the last kit had been born. "My treasures," she whispered, leaning forth to touch noses with a blind kit that was already burrowing against her skin.

The large ginger tom purred cheerfully. "You're feeling alright now, right Sandstorm?" he asked his mate. Firestar trotted to Sandstorm's other side where the kits were. "They're beautiful." He purred. He observed his kits carefully. "Sandstorm, have you decided on any names for them?"

Cinderpelt released the breath she had been holding. _Thank StarClan! My first kitting... and it went well!_ She limped forward and started licking the kits dry with Sandstorm's help. _Speaking of StarClan..._ she bent over to her side and picked up the herbs and fresh-kill. "Please eat these, Sandstorm. I have a feeling they will help." She said softly, using her nose to push the items to her paws. "Congratulations!" she looked around at the other cats in the Nursery, they were all so happy that it went well. Her eyes then landed on Firestar. She blinked a few times, thinking she had seen a tiny silver kit sitting next to him with the same proudness. Firestar then asked the question she was about to ask. "That's right, you need to pick out names!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Sandstorm was very weary, but managed to sit up straighter. She cocked her head to one side. "I know it's quite early...but I told myself if I had a tabby kit, she would be called Leafkit," She purred, wrapping her tail around a tiny but decidedly tabby and white kit. "And I've been thinking about names for a kit that looked like Firestar." She glanced up at her mate. "Do you like Squirrelkit?"

"Yes, I love both of those names." Firestar answered. He lay down, bringing his face closer to the kits."Leafkit and Squirrelkit it is then." He meowed gently, gazing at the two kits.

Cinderpelt felt her skin heat. "What beautiful kits...With names to match." She then licked both kits in between the ears. "Sandstorm, I hope you eat your herbs and fresh-kill. You need your strength." She started toward the entrance of the nursery, but stopped suddenly. "Wait! Should we have a warrior run over and tell Dustpelt or should we wait until he gets back?"(A/N: They are at a Gathering, and since Firestar wanted to stay because Sandstorm was so close to kittting, so Dustpelt adressed the Clans.) _If this doesn't prove me worth being a Medicine Cat, then I don't know what will!_" Graystripe, I advise we go back to my den. You need to rest as well, it's getting close to dark. I think everyone needs their rest after tonight." She turned towards Firestar and mewed, "Are you going to stay in the nursery tonight?"

"I think we should leave them at the Gathering, we don't really want to disturb them.. Do we?" He thought for a few rabbit hops. "I don't know, really." He answered, then turned to face his mate. "Do you need me here,or are you fine on your own?" Firestar asked.

Moaning and groaning, Graystripe mumbled agreement to Cinderpelt. After gettting to his wobbly paws, Graystripe spilled out a quick farewell to his friend, Firestar, before wearily following Cinderpelt to her den.

"I'm fine, Firestar. Go and be a leader." She licked her mate's face. "These are our kits. Our daughters to guard. Two little lives."


	2. Give in to me

**OK...No reviews yet...so I added my own. This one is Graystripe and Silverstream. Let's pretend that Graystripe joined RiverClan and Silverstream lived through the kitting. R&R, Please! And yeah...I know Its sorta lame.**

Silverstream rushed into the nursery with Graystripe. She had just barely started kitting, but now she was in the nursery, safe. "Where's Mudfur? I need him!" She frantically started panting, suddenly frightened and paranoid.

Graystripe looked around for Mudfur, then looked at his mate, who was laying there scared as the kits started to come. He was scared too, and he wished that Mudfur would return quickly.

"Graystripe, stay here until Mudfur comes. I want you to be with me." She gritted her teeth as the hot pain seared through her. It was a lot more painful than she had expected, and the kits hadn't even started to come yet!

Hearing the panicked cries of a queen in pain, Mudfur quickly ran into the nursery. "GRAH!" He yelled, catching sight of the queen, who was either getting ready to kit or suffering some strange, deadly illness. "Why can't you queens just wait to kit until New-Leaf? Do you _want_ your kits to die?" He cut the stunned cats off before they could answer. "Never mind, never mind. Just let me get a look at you and make sure you're not going to have a hole punched in your stomach or anything like that."He nudged away the other cat, and examined her fleetingly. "You seem fine," he said after a moment, "Just sit still and try to relax."

Silverstream looked up at the medicine cat, glad that he was here. "Mudfur-I'm so glad you're here!" She gritted her teeth again, and tried her hardest to do as he said, and relax. She gave a signal for Graystripe to stay, wanting him to be here with her. The queen sheathed and unsheathed her claws, wishing it was over.

"Yes, I know you're glad," Mudfur said, a hint of impatience in his voice, "Now, if you don't want me to leave, you'll sit still and be quiet." He was so sick and tired of all these queens deciding to kit right smack in the middle of Leaf-Fall. Did they want their kits to live in such unhappy times, growing up with the problems of sickness and food shortages?

Silverstream looked up at him, annoyed. "Look Mudfur, if it makes you happy, I'll make sure I kit in new-leaf next time, okay?" _When you're in love with someone, you don't really stop to think about when your kits are going to be born, now do you?_ She looked up at the medicine cat again. _But I guess he wouldn't know that, huh?_

Mudfur snorted. "Next time," he snickered, eying the queen as convulsions wracked her body. "After this, I honestly doubt there will be a next time. You're not going to want to go through this again."Again, he snickered at the she-cat's pain. After all, Silverstream _had_ brought this on herself. It wasn't Mudfur's fault that she was having to go through all of this.

"Well! Of course there will be a next time!" Silverstram glared at the medicine cat. "Mudfur, I bet you've never loved someone before, so you wouldn't know what it's like. So don't go telling me how I'll never want to have kits with Graystripe again, when you don't even know yourself, okay?" Her body was racked with great pain again, and she could have clawed Mudfur's ears off for laughing at her.

Mudfur couldn't help laughing at the poor kitting queen. He decided not to say anything else, but simply thought to himself, _Love has nothing to do with it... No cat in their right mind would honestly want to go through this again... Then again, when have I ever been under the impression that the queens here are in the least bit sane? _"How is the pain right now?" He asked conversationally, as if simply inquiring as to the state of the weather or something of the type.

Silverstream glared at the medicine cat again. He made her so angry, even when she was in so much pain. "It's fine," she growled. Of course it wasn't fine, and Silverstream didn't really want to lie to Mudfur, so she added, "It's the same as it has been for the past seven minutes."

Graystripe's eyes narrowed at the sight of two cats fighting like jackdaws. He tried to comfort Silverstream as the kits started to come. The gray tom's golden eyes pleaded with Mudfur not to anger his mate, for it might affect the kits.

Silverstream gasped as the pain increased greatly. It felt like she had been lit on fire, and she had to grit her teeth hard and tightly squeeze her eyes shut to keep herself from yowling in pain. The first kit was starting to come.

Graystripe's eyes widened as the first kit appeared. Its smooth dark gray fur was shiny with water, and his father's words hit him.(A/N: He can see the head) **Stormkit will be gray and regal**.

Mudfur tapped Graystripe's shoulder with his tail. "If you don't mind," he meowed coldly, "let me by so that I can check your mate."

"Out of my way," Mudfur hissed, "And let _me_ be the medicine cat. It's _my_ job to help with the kitting. You are here merely for moral support, so just go sulk in a corner of the nursery or something while I take care of these kits."

Silverstream looked up at the medicine cat, fear in her eyes. The first kit was starting to come, and it was really painful. She gritted her teeth again, wishing it would be over soon.

"It will be over soon, hopefully..." Mudfur said, then muttered under his breath, "Unless, of course, one gets stuck..."This idea sent Mudfur shaking with silent giggles as he waited for the kits to finish coming.

"Hey! What's so funny, Mudfur?" Just then, the kit entered into the world, along with a sharp stab of pain. She gritted her teeth, and then washed the kit off. Graystripe's father was right.(A/N: A little prophecy.) He was dark gray, the color of storm-clouds. "He's beuatiful!" Silverstream breathed. Suddenly, the kit started mewling, so she washed him even more, and nudged him into her belly.

Carefully nudging the first kit away from its mother, Mudfur licked the poor little scrap clean. _What a beautiful little kit..._ he thought, _Though, no matter how cute he may seem now, I'm sure I'll see no end of trouble from him later on." _Once the kit was completely dry, Mudfur replaced him beside his mother. Were it not for the fact that the next kit was already on its way, the medicine cat would have reprimanded Silverstream for being so clumsy about drying off her kit. Some luck it would be if the poor thing caught a chill moments after birth and died just because of its mother's carelessness. _Well, just thank StarClan that I'm here._ He thought as she waited for the next kit to arrive.

A few minutes later, the second kit started to come. It was extremely painful, but Silverstream just lay there patiently, waiting for it. She squeezed her eyes shut, and dug her claws into the earth. And, a few moments later, it came. The kit was a pretty, light gray she-cat. _Featherkit_. She bent down and washed her silver fur off, and then nudged her into her belly with her brother.

For the briefest moment, Mudfur thought about taking the kits away from their mother and licking them clean himself, but decided against it. It seemed as if Silverstream was carrying things out pretty well all on her own. As the kits began in a pathetic hunger chorus that was often the first noises they would ever make, Mudfur groaned. How could queens learn to lie with that obnoxious keening? Well, at least Mudfur wouldn't have to deal with them.

When Featherkit was born, Silverstream realized this was the last kit of her first litter. She planned to have many more with Graystripe, of course, but this litter was something very special. Her very first litter...like a symbol of the start of a long, happy life with her mate. She bent down and thoroughly washed Featherkit off some more, and nudged the mewling kit into her belly with her sibling. Her kitting was over, and she now had two, beuatiful newborn kits to take care of.

Mudfur saw the euphoria on the queen's face, her eyes just dripping with love and devotion to the ugly, damp little creatures that were hardly better than vermin. Well, they were kind of cute, Mudfur had to admit... but then again, so were the squirrels warriors brought back from hunting patrols, dead and ready to be eaten. _Not that I'd want to eat one of those little mewling creatures..._ he shuddered. _They look pretty unappetizing..._He could not comprehend why Silverstream was so happy about having brought them into the world. Was it really worth all the pain, if afterwards you had to deal with little squeaking kits crawling all over you, getting into trouble, and asking for food? Mudfur thought not. But then again, all warriors _were_ crazy, so that might explain some of it.

Once the kits were all settled in, suckling at her belly, she looked up at Mudfur. "Thanks, Mudfur. This meant a lot to me, knowing that you were there if anything went wrong. Is there anything I should know or do? I'm new at this...so, I'm not really sure what I'm doing."

"Just keep them warm, and try not to let them out of your sight for the first few weeks. I don't want them crawling into my den. "He thought about it for a moment, and decided it was time to pass on some of his extremely secret and obscure knowledge that only a medicine cat could possibly know. "If they're making noise, they're probably hungry. If they're hungry, you should probably feed them. If they're cold, you should curl around them and keep them from catching a chill - I don't want to see any of them for a long time. And if it looks like they're suddenly getting bigger, it's nothing to be alarmed about. They're most likely just growing. "Well, so much for secret and obscure knowledge.

Silverstream purred and curled around the kits. These were her babies. And the future of Riverclan.


	3. She drives me wild

**OK, This one's for Darkstripe. It's Cinderpelt and Littlecloud. This is when Yellowfang was still alive. Oh, and the prophecy involved in Silverstream's kitting will be revealed in one of my later fics, which will come out in about two moons. Thanks to all my reviewers! R&R, Please!**

Cinderpelt was getting restless hating to be stuck inside the camp. She hadn't been hunting, patrolling or anything for a while. Even though she was stuck with the prospect of her forbidden half-clan kits, she really hadn't had any problems with it. She hadn't told any cat but Yellowfang, who agreed to give one of the kits to Shadowclan, having gone through it herself. She was bored, and with nothing else to occupy her, she thought of Littlecloud, and wondered if any of her kits would look like him. Her first born was going to be named after their father, and she was hoping the other names would fall into place. Finally getting fed up, she stood, and headed towards the exit, when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. The kits were coming, soon. "Yellowfang," she called out, her pained yowls filling the clearing, "Yellowfang," she called again. She needed her mentor, she was panicking, her first kitting, and worries rushed through her mind. "Yellowfang," she called out one more time, before the pain became unbearable, and she had to lay back down on her side.

Extremely irate, Yellowfang rushed into the nursery. "What is it _this_ time?" She demanded. She really didn't expect an answer; she knew already. Why else would she be called into the nursery at such short notice? One of the queens must be going into labor. But as she walked in, it was the last she-cat she expected to be in there. "Honestly," she muttered to herself as she took in the sight of Cinderpelt, lying there, weak with the pain of the birth, "You'd think these queens would plan these things better... But no, they insist on bringing kits into the world right before leaf-bare. Do they want their children to starve?" Giving the queen a prefunctory examination, she ascertained that there was nothing wrong with her... yet. Things could still go wrong. Still, Cinderpelt was very strong and healthy, and would manage to make it through all right. "Cinderpelt," she asked calmly, "How bad is the pain?"

Cinderpelt looked up to see Yellowfang come into the nursery. _Thank StarClan_ she thought to herself, _I wouldn't have been able to do this on my own._ "It's bearable," she mewed through gritted teeth, and knew it was a lie, but she was too proud to tell the truth.

Satisfied with the queen's answer, Yellowfang simply said, "Then I suggest you try to get comfortable. The kits won't come quite yet; once the pain intensifies, then you can start preparing for them to come. "Sitting down next to the queen, she thought to herself, _If Cinderpelt was in this position, and another queen was kitting, what would she do? _She knew the answer to that question. Cinderpelt would, no doubt, say something kind to the queen, something to take her mind away from the blaring pain. _But then again, she would probably lose her head and forget half of her training. That's what sets us apart. Though she knows how to show empathy and emotion, she cannot keep an even head in times of stress. She shall have to learn that, even if it means that she will have to abandon her kind, loving nature._

Cinderpelt knew that she shouldn't have lied to the medicine cat, and she knew the pain wasn't bearable. The pain was getting worse, and to keep her mind off it she started thinking of names. _Maybe I'll name one after the marsh, and one after the forest, both halves of their past._ A sudden pain surged through her abdomen, and she let out an audible wince. But still she didn't say anything.

Sparrowgrass saw the look of pain on Cinderpelt's face. "I know you aren't telling the truth." She stated plainly. "The kits are coming now, aren't they?" She didn't even wait for an answer, scolding, "You should have told me; I need to know exactly how long I have to prepare you for this." Gently nudging the queen into a more comfortable and practical position, she said, "Now, I want you to think of anything but the pain. Think of names for the kits, the father, whatever. Just keep your mind off the pain. I can't give you anything for it until after the kits have come; I don't want you falling asleep right in the middle; it could kill the kits."

Lifting her head once more, she rolled her eyes at Yellowfang. The pain was making her irritable and prickly, and at last she mewed, "If you really must know," she began but was cut off by another jolt of pain. She let out a resigned sigh, knowing the medicine cat was right, and lay her head back down. As the pain worsened, she gritted her teeth, and remembered Yellowfang's advice. Closing her eyes, she tried to picture Littlecloud, and the pain seemed to lessen slightly, although she knew a kit was going to come ... soon. _Littlecloud,_ she shouted in her mind, _I love you!_

Yellowfang grimaced at the strange expression on Cinderpelt's face. "Can you feel your muscles making little twitches every once in a while? I suspect that you do," she added. "They should be painful." The soot-colored medicine cat gently but expertly nosed Cinderpelt's abdomen, and her swollen womb. The kits were stirring there. _That must hurt..._ she sniggered in her thoughts. _Little kits jabbing you on the inside with little paws._ _I can't remember what it felt like, it's been so long…_

Cinderpelt's head lifted, with pained eyes. "Yes," she spat angrily, but lay her head back down, keeping it up took too much energy. She winced again as her muscles twitched painfully. Determined not to show signs of this unbearable pain, she clenched her teeth.

Yellowfang rolled her eyes. "I know that it hurts, I've seen this enough. There is nothing weak or embarrassing about yowling in agony. "She firmly massaged the queen's belly, preventing the tightening muscles from getting too stiff. "Anytime now, when you start to feel like you are going to split in half, push harder. " Yellowfang was feeling more sadistic than usual today.

TIME BREAK

Yellowfang roughly licked a tiny, wet bundle of fur. Cinderpelt had given birth to three beautiful, healthy kits. Yellowfang could see the resemblance between the kits and Cinderpelt, but she could not relate their appearances to any other cats she knew. To tell the truth, she didn't know who Cinderpelt's mate was. _Whatever,_ the gray medicine cat thought, _It's her business. More of a "don't ask don't tell" situation._

Cinderpelt purred. With Yellowfang's help, Littlekit, Tabbykit, and Badgerkit had been born successfully. "Yellowfang. Take Badgerkit to Shadowclan. There's a queen that looks just like him. She'll take him. And Littlekit and Tabbykit…ask Goldenflower if she'll take them." Yellowfang nodded slowly. As Cinderpelt left the nursery, Yellowfang padded over to Goldenflower and mewed, "Goldenflower…their mother has just died…will you take them?" 


	4. I can't let her get away

**This one is Bluestar and Oakheart. REALLY sorry for shortness. Wrote it right before school. R&R, Please!**

Bluefur lay in the nursery, eyes closed, not quite asleep nor awake. She could hear the voices around her but was powerless to do anything. She knew they were coming soon, she could feel it. The suddenly she was in full awakeness, and she gave out a wail of pain. She was right, and the kits were coming now! Bluefur would have to do this alone. Her breathing was becoming shallower by the minute and she forced herself to take deep breaths.

TIME BREAK

Bluefur gazed proudly upon her three kits, two silver and one brown. She nuzzled them closer into her body and licked them affectionatly.

Speckletail came into the nursery and looked at the three bundles of fur. She also wanted kits of her own but had no mate yet. "What are their names?" she asked Bluefur.

Bluefur looked up. "Oakkit. Mistykit. And Stonekit." She named the only kit that looked like Oakheart after him. "These kits will be the future of Thunderclan…", she murmured proudly. _Even though they will be raised in Riverclan…_


	5. Who is it

**I'm REALLY sorry for the short Bluefur chapter. NEVER again will there be a chapter that short. This one is Darkstripe and Runningbrook, and this one is for Spottedstar. YOU'RE AWSOME! Let's pretend Darkstripe joined Windclan, please. R&R, PLEASE! Also, if you review please leave a couple name, if you can.**

As the sun came up a queen yowled. Runningbrook knew she was going to kit soon. She felt extreme pain so she yowled for Darkstripe, her mate, and Barkface. Then she was quiet. She knew that she shouldn't waste anymore energy yowling.

Barkface, hearing the telltale sound of a yowling queen reverberating from the nursery, groaned. He was cold, and stiff, and he did not want to deal with such at thing at this hour. The queen yowled again, this time more urgently. "ALRIGHT ALREADY!" he growled, hoping that she would hear, and shut up. Carefully nipping up some herbs from his stores, being sure not to disturb the neat piles, he lumbered over the tangle of thorns in which the queens and kits resided. "Who is it this time?" he grumbled through the mouthful of leaves and berries.

Runningbrook could not help glaring at the medicine cat. He showed her no sympathy even though in the past 7 moons she had gotten attacked by a fox, _and_ was now kitting. She would like to see _him_ deal with that much pain in such a little time.

Barkface blinked slightly, wondering why the she-cat was glaring at him. "Hey!" he meowed defensively, "I've come to help!" The brown tom huffed a bit, then looked down at his herbs, pawing them into neat little stacks. Why was it that all the she-cats despised him? He wished to have kits one day, to pass on his excellent genes, but it didn't seem like it would happen any time soon. Not with _his _reputation.

"Wingpaw is coming with some Chamomile... that should calm you down..." Barkface meowed, hoping to relieve some of the tension. He hastily smoothed his chest fur with his tongue, looking everywhere but down at the convulsing queen. "She'll be here any minute now..." the medicine cat meowed, craning his neck to look expectantly out of the Nursery.

The small golden she-cat flew into the nursery, her jaws stuffed with chamomile. The tender white blossoms left a trail of petals where she ran. She placed them at Barkface's feet and stepped back. She watched carefully, examining Barkface's every move.

Barkface looked down balefully at Wingpaw. "You didn't need to bring so much," he reprehended, gingerly pulling out a mouthful from the bunch. "Now, I'll have to rearrange them when we get back. "He carefully softened the chamomile in his mouth, and spit it in front of Runningbrook. "Chew this. Let it sit in your mouth, and swallow the juices for a bit before you swallow it." The tawny tom cocked his head, and turned to Wingpaw. "That way, she will absorb the calming stimulants through the soft parts of her mouth. It will still work if she swallows it, but the juices will act faster this way." Barkface nodded his head knowledgeably.

Runningbrook started to chew the chamomile and did as she was told. Then she felt a sharp pain and nearly spit out the herb. In great pain she started to chew the herb again. She knew that the first kit would probably come within the next hour.

Barkface twitched his tail idly, waiting for something exciting to happen. Kittings were always horrendously monotonous, as he couldn't leave, but still had to attend to the queen for the entire time that she was giving birth. The medicine cat ceased his tail-twitching, and curled up into a tight ball, intending to fall asleep.

Crowfur limped out of the elder's den, intending to go to Barkface's den. But hearing the cry of the laboring queen, he knew where Barkface would be. Knowing it was very inconvenient to walk in while a queen was kitting, he limped hastily in. "Barkface, do you have something for my aching joints? They are irritating me again."

Barkface groaned. "Pesky, fox-brained..." he mumbled tiredly. One jewel-bright amber eye was unveiled. Seeing the elder sitting before him, Barkface scowled. "Wingpaw, take Smallear to my den, and get him something for his joints," the medicine cat ordered his apprentice. "On second thought, just go get some daisy and ragwort leaves. I'll make a poultice." The woody tom pushed the gold apprentice out of the nursery.

Crowfur followed the apprentice, his whiskers twitching in amusement. Barkface might be a little hard on his apprentice, but it would come in handy in the long run for Wingpaw.

Runningbrook yowled for Darkstripe. She wanted her mate. _Where is he, _she thought. Another pang of pain hit her

"Don't ask me," Barkface grumbled, licking his chest fur. "Isn't this nursery crowded enough without anymore cats in here?" The tom pointedly scooted away from Wingpaw and Crowfur. Looking down at Runningbrook, he scowled. "Nothing's happening! Do you want me to stay here with you or let you kit alone?"

TIME BREAK

Runningbrook lay on her side, licking her two kits. She had decided that since there was both a tom and a she-cat, she would name them Thistlekit and Owlkit. She was currently licking Owlkit as the kit fussed over a few licks.

Whitetail watched as Runningbrook gently washed her kits. The white warrior had been watching from outside the nursery, anxious about her own kitting. Her green gaze was soft as it fell upon the kits. She wouldn't have to leave the warriors den for a few days yet, but she was glad to have a friend in the nursery.

Owlkit cuddled closer to her mother. She was hungry and a bit cold, but her mother and brother's pelts were warm and comforting. She then drifted off into a light slumber...

Runningbrook began to lick one of her kits, Owlkit, when she noticed that she was cold. Then…she saw Whitetail. "Whitetail!" she cried with happiness.

She let out a loud purr and padded into the den, avoiding Barkface. "They're beautiful." She whispered, gently sniffing each kit. Whitetail was really nervous about her own kitting. What if she DIED!? She shook her head. Of course she wouldn't die! "I'm worrying myself." She whispered, not loud enough for anyone to hear. "How are you feeling?" She meowed to her friend.

"Great," Runningbrook meowed. Even though she wasn't great, mainly because she was worried about Darkstripe(A/N:He's on a patrol.), she was still fine and happy. She had two beautiful kits and her friend was going to join her in the nursery. But when she saw the look on Whitetail's face, she meowed, "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing.", She purred, laying down. "Just worried about my own kitting." She wouldn't have to move into the nursery for a few days, and her kitting was far off. "I'll have to move into this nursery in a few days.", She meowed, brightening.

"I'm sure it will go well.", Runningbrook said, then, growing even more worried, she said, "Have you seen Darkstripe?" She missed him, _and_ he had missed the whole kitting, _and _still hadn't met his kits. Then, to relieve her worry, she bent down and licked her kits.

"No." She meowed softly. In-fact, she hadn't seen Darkstripe for a while. Maybe he just has been on a lot of hunting patrols and border patrols? But why would he miss his mate's kitting? "You'll never guess who the father of my kits are." She purred, lightening the mood.

"Onewhisker," Runningbrook purred. "You told me that you two were mates while we were hunting once." She also wondered where _her_ mate was, and what was so important that he had missed her kitting. She meowed softly so no-one could hear, "Where are you Darkstripe?".

"Yep." Whitetail meowed, still finding it hard to believe that he would be a father. "Its hard to imagine him as a father, isn't it?" She meowed nervously. It still felt as if Onewhisker was nervous and fearful of having kits, after his sister had died. (A/N: More will be shown in my next fic.)

Thistlekit made a huge yawn, and looked up to see his mom and a pretty she-cat. He noticed a bit of worry in his mother's voice. Smelling the scent of a new cat, Thistlekit looked at his mom in wonder of who the cat was. The neck-fur of both cats was flat, so he instinctively knew they must be friends, or at least know each other. Thistlekit nudged his sister, Owlkit, trying to wake her up. _No use_, he thought. His sister seemed sound asleep. Thistlekit then tried to sit up, wobbling on his new, shaky legs, with a little mew to his mom for help.

Runningbrook nudged her kit gently, then licked it. She was glad that she now had two beautiful kits, and had made it through her kitting. As she looked at her kits, she realized they both looked like one of their parents in some way.

Whitetail gently bent down to sniff each kit softly. They smelled of warm, milky and comforting scents. She lay down in front of her friend, purring softly as she watched the two small bundles of fur knead their mothers belly for milk.

Runningbrook began to drift into a deep sleep. Just before she fell asleep, her mind was at not at ease, because no cat had recently seen her mate. Then ease flooded through her as sleep took hold of her mind and body. All was at peace.


	6. Will you be there

**Thanks to all my reviewers for doing their job! This one's for Freeheart, and it's Tallpoppy and her (supposed mate), Oakfur! Oh, and in MY stories, newborns CAN speak! R&R, Please!**

As Tallpoppy laid on her side in the ShadowClan nursery, she looked up at the clear, blue sky. She wondered if her kitting would go well. When a sharp pain erupted in her stomach, she yowled. She felt the kits moving in her swollen stomach. _It hurts!!!, _She thought. "I need someone!!", She cried. "Someone help!!!", She yowled as loud as she could, hoping some-cat would come to help her. She felt a little dizzy. "I can't blackout now!! I need to get these kits born!!", she mewed. She breathed in and out, keeping her eyes open, and hoping not to faint.

Oakfur dashed into the nursery, the scent of kits filling his nostrils. He saw Tallpoppy lying there, and in obvious pain and fear. As he offered encouragement to his mate, he ran the previous minutes through his mind. He had been training with his apprentice, Smokepaw, when Talonpaw had raced over, and told Oakfur that the kits were coming. He had raced into camp, stopping first to get Littlecloud, and then pelting towards the nursery. His eyes widened in anxiety, but yet he stayed calm. He hoped Littlecloud would hurry.

The ShadowClan medicine cat sat outside of his den, getting ready to go out to collect herbs. But then a warrior had rushed over to him, telling him the news and what was happening. "Oh! I'll be right there.", he mewed quickly, but he had decided to go straight to the nursery… in-case he was too late.. The tabby tom bounded over to the Nursery, shoving his way through the entrance. "Tallpoppy? Where is she?", he demanded, right before he spotted the queen. Littlecloud silently stalked over to Tallpoppy, inspecting every little inch of her. "Tallpoppy, you'll be perfectly fine.", he began calmly. "How long have you been in pain? How much does it hurt?"

"Oh thank Starclan you're here!", Tallpoppy mewed. "I felt a lot of pain when the kits started to kick. It happened only a couple of minutes ago. Please help!", she mewed desperately. Then she yowled again, a yowl of pure pain mixed with fear. "Mrrrrooowww!!!!" This time, the yowl was louder than ever. "I feel them coming, Littlecloud!!" She brothe in and out, closing her eyes and opening them again, trying to keep calm from all the pain.

"Alright. Erm..", Littlecloud mewed, trying to talk in a soothing voice. "Obviously, I won't give you any of my herbs to eat while you're kitting, as it may harm your kits, okay? So right now, all you need to do is relax." The medicine cat glanced around nervously, then back over to the kitting queen. "The kits will be here in a moment, but not yet. Meanwhile, try to do something that takes you're mind off of the pain." Littlecloud moved a little closer to Tallpoppy, then set a small forepaw gently on her belly. "I'll try to massage your belly very lightly.. See if that helps, alright?" He felt a kit right under his paw, and it was moving around restlessly. "Okay, Tallpoppy.. This one is coming."

Tallpoppy could feel the first kit moving in her swollen stomach. But as Littlecloud massaged her belly, the pain seemed to not hurt as much. But Tallpoppy still felt _major_ pain from the kits. "Your massage is helping, but I can feel the little kit moving around, and he's going to come really fast.", Tallpoppy explained to Littlecloud, relaxing, and trying not to think of the pain she was having from the kit that was about to be born.

Nightwing was lying nearby. She was silent. She watched quietly, as Tallpoppy had been in pain at the beginning of the kitting, but could do nothing but yell for Littlecloud because of her swollen belly. So, as Tallpoppy kitted, she stared in silence.

Tallpoppy looked around, and noticed Nightwing close by. She also noticed that she, too, had a swollen belly. "Are you going to give birth to your kits now, or just waiting to bring your kits into our clan?", Tallpoppy asked curiously, as she watched the she-cat sit there, silently watching her. But before she could reply, Tallpoppy felt another stab of pain, and began to yowl. "Mrrooowww!!!" This kit was ready to come, and it was just waiting to come into the world.

Before Nightwing could say anything, Tallpoppy yowled, a horrendous, pain-filled yowl.. _Who knows when I will kit, _Nightwing thought. Even though she was alarmed by the other queen's yowls, Nightwing stayed quiet. She did not want to distract the other queen.

As Tallpoppy felt the stab of pain, she continued to yowl. "Mrrrroooowwwww!!!!!!" Then, Tallpoppy lost her breath, and felt extremely tired. She couldn't yowl anymore, but she _could_ just close her eyes from the pain, and try to hold it in. She had to bring this first kit into the world, so she decided to stay calm, and just bear with the pain she was having.

Very worried, Nghtwing tried to get up. Though her kits, moving around restlessly, would not allow her to. Still worried, Nightwing's gaze did not leave the troubled queen.

Littlecloud's amber eyes flickered at the other queen close by, who was also pregnant. _More kits will be coming.. But so is Leaf bare…_he thought quietly. He snapped back out of his mind as a yowl from Tallpoppy interrupted his thoughts. The medicine cat looked at his paws, then spotted a little bundle of fur. "Tallpoppy, your first kit has arrived!", he mewed. "The other ones will come quite soon, so stay calm and try to think that pain away." Littlecloud lowered his head, picking up the first-born kit gently, and setting it at it's mother's side.

As Tallpoppy heard what Littlecloud said, she was filled with joy. Then she turned her head, and noticed her first kit. He was smoky gray. Before she could think of a name, she licked him vigorously. While she was licking him, she felt the second kit coming. Tallpoppy stayed calm this time, and still licked the first kit, until Littlecloud showed her the second kit.

A small, gray kit was laying on the ground. The very first thing he thought was, "It's so

cold out here, and I want food!" He felt something licking him, and then he realized what it was. "Mommy?", he mewed helplessly. "I can't see anything!"  
_I want my Mommy!, _He thought desperately.

Tallpoppy heard a little mew from her first kit. "I'm right here. When you're born, you're blind. Your brother or sister will be here soon.", Tallpoppy told her kit. Then, she continued to lick him, and she felt little pain from the kit that was coming.

"Keep up the good work, Tallpoppy. You're doing fine." Littlecloud waited for the next kit to come, spotting it one moment later. He nudged the queen. "Tallpoppy, your other kit.. Has arrived", he mewed. The medicine cat did the same thing as he did to the gray kit, and Littlecloud picked up the second-born kit, and brought the little scrap over to Tallpoppy. He gazed at the kits fondly, proud that they were now a part of ShadowClan.

Smokekit waited near his mother's warm fur, purring. He knew that his brother, or maybe his sister, was going to be right next to him in a little bit. He did not know how long it would take, but his new sibling had better hurry up, because Smokekit was getting bored.

Tallpoppy also licked the next kit vigorously. With a sigh of relief, Tallpoppy was happy that the last kit was born, and she now felt no pain. "I'm glad you were here to help, Littlecloud. I don't know how it would have went if you weren't here. And thank Starclan I…survived giving birth." Then the kits started to suckle, and Tallpoppy lay on her side yet again.

Smokekit toke a deep breath, breathing in his mother's sweet scent. Suddenly, his new brother was plopped beside him. "Its about time!" He said indignantly. "I was getting BORED, and that's no fun."

Littlecloud nodded to Tallpoppy, and the nod seemed to be a 'you're welcome'. "Do you still feel any pain? I can give you something for it, now that you're done kitting." He was glad that Tallpoppy was successful in his kitting, unlike a few unlucky queens.

"No, I'm ok now. I feel no more pain! But I have to take care of these little kits, so they can survive the leaf-bare that's coming soon. But I'll just rest up while they suckle, to keep them healthy and strong! Once again, thank you for your help." Then Tallpoppy continued to lay on her side, and started licking herself, and her kits.

"I... I wanna...I wanna...ummm..", Smokekit said thoughtfully. "What do you call it when you want to go around... like.. oh, I don't know the word for it... Walk? Is that it?" He was now starting to feel hyper, for he had just drunk a bunch of milk, and now he was ready to try to stand up.

"You mean explore?", Tallpoppy asked Smokekit. "You can't, because you're still too young. Don't worry, you'll explore, you just have to wait!", Tallpoppy meowed to Smokekit proudly. "But until then, you have to stay in the nursery with me and Talonkit." Talking about Talonkit, the golden kit pushed his head up, looking at Tallpoppy. But he was blind, and only heard little weak mews.

"Ok!", Smokekit said. So, instead of running around, he simply started to roll around in the soft, damp moss. He mewed in surprise as, his eyes still closed, he rolled into a bramble bush. He got up, shook himself, and sat down, beginning to wash himself.

As Tallpoppy licked Talonkit, he moved away and padded towards Smokekit. "Who are you?", Talonkit asked curiously, using his small paw to tap Smokekit. Tallpoppy watched in amusement as Talonkit was facing the wrong way, _and_ was far away from Smokekit. Tallpoppy got up and picked up Talonkit, and then moved him closer to Smokekit.

Nightwing stared fondly at the kits from the corner of her eye. She wondered when her kits were going to be born, as she watched Tallpoppy pick up one of her kits, and place it next to it's brother.

Cedarheart watched the kits fondly, as his green eyes shone in the bright sunlight. "Congratulations, Tallpoppy!", he meowed. He glanced around the nursery and saw Nightwing. "Are you going to kit soon?", he asked.

"Okay.", Littlecloud mewed. "Just call me if you need anything from me." He cast a last glance at the two kits, then pushed his way out of the nursery. _Wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, _the medicine cat thought, shrugging his worry off of his shoulders.

Seeing that the two queens were busy, Cedarheart padded out of the nursery. He wondered if he could be assigned to hunting patrol, and it looked like the camp needed it. His mind filled with happy thoughts while he was padding out of the bramble thicket.

The leader of ShadowClan stepped silently into the crowded nursery. It was surprising that he could slide so readily into a gap between two cats; he was a very bulky tom, and took up a lot of space. Then again, the recent scarcity of prey had left all the ShadowClan cats rather thin. "How are the kits, Tallpoppy?", Blackstar rumbled, stepping forth to gently touch the queen with his nose. He breathed in the sweet scent of milk, and the warm, comforting feeling of a mother's side spread through him. Blackstar heaved a sigh. He sometimes wished that he could curl up and be a kit again.

"They're terrific, energetic, and alert, even though they're blind. They're so curious that they use their noses and ears a-lot to get to know the other cats. They love to ask questions!", Tallpoppy told Blackstar as she licked both Talonkit and Smokekit behind their ears.

"I'm glad to hear that they are well," Blackstar rumbled, and touched the queen's shoulder with his thick tail. "They are beautiful. They will make fine apprentices." He dipped his head politely to the queen, and padded out to tend to his other duties. It was nice to known that despite all the trials and tribulations, life would go on.

_Who IS that? _Smokekit wondered, as a huge tom came over and sniffed him. The tom said something to Smokekit's mother, turned around, and left. Smokekit wondered why he had come in in the first place. _Jeez, was he big! _He thought as his mother started licking him, yet again. _I wonder how big I'll get when I grow up?_

Oakfur ducked into the nursery, breathing in the scent of newborn kits. He padded towards Tallpoppy, his eyes glowing with pleasure. He sat next to his mate and kits, gazing affectionately at the two young toms curiously gazing at him. With a purr of amusement, he said, "I'm your father."

"Hello, Oakfur. The kits are happy and healthy. Especially Smokekit!" Tallpoppy then glanced at Smokekit, who was talking about the leader of his clan. "Yay daddy!" Talonkit mewed, even though he didn't even _know _him. Then Talonkit padded eagerly over to Smokekit. "Look, look! There's daddy!!", Talonkit mewed to Smokekit, jumping up and down eagerly.

"Where?", Smokekit mewed helplessly. Then he picked up the new scent. "Daddy!", He said happily. He stumbled over to where he thought he was, wacked into the wall, found his balance, and padded over to his dad, panting.

Talonkit followed his brother. He just wasn't tired. He was too eager to meet his father. "I can't wait to actually see my daddy!", Talonkit mewed as he rubbed around Oakfur. Then, he smelled Smokekit. He tried to follow his scent, and then attacked him. Talonkit was trying to battle against him, acting like he was a warrior trying to commit a warrior move, but only did small scratches to Smokekit.

Oakfur chuckled happily as he picked up one of the kits by its scruff and inspected it closely. He gazed into its inquisitive eyes and said, "You must be Smokekit. I've heard you yowling your name like an enemy is attacking."

Smokekit leapt to where he thought Talonkit was, kicking his father in the flank as he jumped off. He flew through the air, did a flip, and wacked, hard, into the nursery wall. He quickly bounced on to the ground, looking around to make sure no cat had saw.

Talonkit felt a vibration in the nursery. Smokekit was not in Talonkit's reach. He followed his scent and padded over to Smokekit. "You hit the wall didn't you?", Talonkit asked, chuckling a little. Even though he couldn't see what happened, the vibration had revealed the mishap to him. Tallpoppy had watched the whole thing. Then she started to chuckle. "I saw that Smokekit!!", Tallpoppy meowed to Smokekit. Her little family was perfect.


	7. Don't stop 'till you get enough

**This couple is Stormfur and Brook. Oh…and by the way, the queen having kits in ShadowClan in my later fic is….I'M NOT TELLING! You're going to have to wait and see. And this is a bit short, sorry. Thanks to all my reviewers! R&R, please!**

"Oh, Tribe of Endless Hunting, help me!", Brook yowled in pain. She knew that this meant that she was close to her kitting. She was scared, no, more like terrified. Would she die, like her grandmother(A/N: More im my other fic! Hee-Hee!) before her, during her kitting?

Stormfur had been in the cave guard's den, eating a plump falcon, when he heard Brook cry out. Scared to death, he rushed to the kit-mother's den.

Mist had decided to stay with Brook while she was kitting. She cared about every cat in the Tribe, so she helped to take care of the queens during their kitting's. Just then, Stormfur raced into the kit-mother's sen. "Brook's having her kits!", Mist exclaimed, out of breath. She didn't know why; she hadn't been running for a while now. Then she realized why: she was afraid for Brook. "You should stay here and take care of her, and I'll go fetch Stoneteller," she added, as she dashed towards the healer's den.

"Ohhh, it hurts!", Brook screamed in pain. _Where is Stoneteller!! She _thought to her self, and she almost blurted her thoughts out in her pain.

"I'm here my love.", Stormfur said to her softly. He knew she was in pain, so he tried to comfort her.

Hearing the loud, anguished cries coming from the kit-mother's den, Heron hurried into the nursery. She was shocked to see Brook lying on the ground, her stomach looking painfully stretched. Stormfur, her mate, was standing above her, looking anxious. "Stormfur?", Heron said, terrified, "What's happening?"

"Ohhhhhh, Tribe of Endless Hunting, make it stop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Brook yowled, in extreme pain.

"She's birthing apparently, Heron! Do you know where Stoneteller is?", Stormfur asked in a high-pitched, panicky voice.

Night poked her head into the kit-mother's den. "Oh, hello Heron, and hello to you, too, Brook. Has she finished kitting yet?" the cheerful black cave-guard walked into the already-crowded space, causing Stormfur to nearly faint. "I hope everything goes smoothly," she continued, "because I couldn't find Stoneteller anywhere! He must be out gathering herbs, or training River(A/N: His apprentice) ..." Every cat looked at her in alarm. _Stoneteller couldn't be found?_ "What?", Night asked defensively, aware of all the troubled stares. "It's not my fault!"

TIME BREAK

Brook pushed her kits closer to her warm belly, and licked them gently. _Thank you, Tribe of Endless Hunting, for making everything go well, _she thought, as she began to drift off into the world of dreams.

Stormfur gazed down on the two small kits with extreme pride.

Mist headed back into the nursery. "I couldn't find Stoneteller anywhere! Did everything go okay?", she asked. Then, looking at Brook, Stormfur, Heron, and Night, she judged that everything must have gone well. "I guess that answers my question," she said, smiling. She looked at the two new parents. "You two should be very proud; they're beautiful.", she said happily.

Night gazed down on Brook's two small kits with longing. What would it be like to bring new lives into the world? They were so unbelievably _small_, it seemed impossible that something so seemingly fragile could survive the harsh leaf-bare to come...But these kits were strong, and many, many kits in the past had lived through frozen-water. Then again, many had perished. But Night was _sure_ these two would survive.

Stoneteller padded into the kit mother's den, ready to check to see if one of the kit-mothers needed something. "Oh," he mewed, surprised, as he saw Brook laying down... with kits. "Why didn't anyone come to fetch me?" he mewed, slightly annoyed, but he started to nose the kits anyway. "They seem to be quite healthy at the moment. You did well in your kitting."

Giving Stonteller a nervous grin, Heron said, "Nobody could find you! By the time Night and Mist got back she had already kitted. I assume she did fine without you, though, because the kits are alive and so is she!" She gazed affectionately at the kits. She had always liked the little furballs, though, of course, she couldn't have any of her own. The problem with being a Healer's mate (More in the later fic…) ..."They are beautiful kits," she praised Stormfur, as Brook had already fallen asleep. "Do you have any idea what you are going to name them?"

"Well, we agreed that since one looks like my father, he will be named Gray Stripe on Black Cat. And this one looks like my mother. She will be named Silver Star In Gray Sky."

Stoneteller looked at the two kits suckling their mother. "Well, I am happy that there was no problem with the kitting, so I'd best be off." Stoneteller got up, stifling a gaping yawn. Padding out of the den, he meowed over his shoulder, "I need to get some rest actually, so I'll be in my den, sleeping like Stoneteller would always do in frozen-water."

Gray started to mew, as he could not see anything. He mewed as he turned around, and pushed his head into somthing warm. He soon started to suck on it, and got something very tasty from it.

Silver, as well wanted to find something warm and yummy for she smelled, it's aroma. Though she could not find it. So, Brook nudged her over to her belly, next to her brother. And as the stars shone, two silver cats looked down upon the world from Starclan. Feathertail and Silverstream.


End file.
